xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacen Skywalker (Earth-58163)
Jacen Skywalker (b. 20 BBY) is a leading Jedi Knight who proved crucial in defeating the Yuuzhan Vong and protecting the galaxy during the Yuuzhan Vong War. He is the second son of Anakin Skywalker and Crystal Summers. Jacen is a member of the Skywalker family, the Summers family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Powers as a Jedi Jacen Skywalker has great Force potential, which his father was able to sense shortly after his birth. Once trained, he was considered broadly gifted in the Force, skilled in numerous areas. By the time he was a young adult, Jacen Skywalker demonstrated tremendous power in the Force. Skywalker could exercise powerful mental influence through the Force, compelling even powerful Force-users to obey him against their actively resisting will. He is able to dispel Force illusions, even those erected by Lumiya. He and his brothers were able to manifest their powers very early on, using telekinesis as infants to retrieve items from high shelves and make other mischief. By the time he was five, he could use exceptionally tightly-focused telekinesis to move air molecules rapidly, heating them and creating a glow, and to slow water molecules enough to cause them to freeze. However, he had difficulty with levitating objects in the air and sustaining their motion. This disability was quickly eliminated by his training, and by 26 ABY, Skywalker was able to launch a telekinetic whirlwind launching a barrage of debris at opponents. Even as a developing fetus in the womb, Jacen Skywalker was contacted by his mother through the Force, though he only expressed rudimentary sensations and emotions. After birth, he was able to respond to these Force messages through the bond he had with his mother. He had a bond with his brother as well, which was especially strong. From childhood, they were able to communicate with each other through the Force, rendering much conversation superfluous; they were also able to feel what the other felt. After his return from his five-year journey, Skywalker used his control of the Force to limit the bond, preventing Ben and Caden from sensing him through it except when he wanted them to, and limiting what they could sense from him even then. During the First Battle of Dubrillion, Skywalker was able to link himself mentally with his siblings, sharing perceptions and thoughts through the Force in order to fight with superior coordination. The meld went beyond the heightened bonding he had sometimes employed with his brothers in combat situations, to the point where their minds seemed to work as one. During the Myrkr mission, the strike team expanded on this concept, with Skywalker and his great empathic powers serving as the focus for a seventeen-Jedi battle meld. The battle meld worked in much the same way as the meld at Dubrillion, allowing the Jedi to share thoughts. Under Skywalker's control, they became nearly one mind, and he was at times liable to lose track of his own body, submerged in the thoughts of the others. Through the bond, he could shift the feelings of some Jedi to others, drawing the proper emotion from one Jedi to reinforce others. As a two-year-old, Jacen Skywalker was able to speak with animals through the Force, understanding their thoughts and making himself understood to them. By the time he was five, he could direct the behavior of insects, and "make friends" of creatures, convincing them to do his bidding. His empathy does not extend only to animals; Skywalker is skilled in detecting emotions and understanding what others are feeling. He could use that connection in the other direction, influencing the minds of others. In addition to standard mind tricks, Skywalker can use the Force to project a sensation of dread to others, driving them away, and exert a powerful mind trick that could compel even a talented Jedi. He is also able to fool the perceptions of fellow Jedi and project a false Force presence, even making himself feel like multiple individuals. Using his empathetic skills, Skywalker was able to form a bond with the slave seed Vergere implanted in him, giving him access to Yuuzhan Vong life by means of a sense analogous to, or part of, the Force. With it, he could influence Yuuzhan Vong life much as he did other life through the Force. He could not, however, access the Force and his Vongsense at the same time. He also has a natural talent with those Force skills involved in the manipulation of the body. Skywalker is able to use the Force to dull pain. He is also talented in healing, able to skillfully put others into healing trances, among other healing powers. He could exercise precise control over his own bodily functions, manipulating blood flow and organ performance in order to modify his physical condition and adapt to his environment or wounds. Tapas, the technique of keeping warm within a cold environment, were among these practices of bodily control. Skywalker can also influence others, putting them to sleep or lending them strength. Skywalker has a natural talent for fencing, and was considered one of the best duelists in the Praxeum shortly after constructing his lightsaber. By the time he was a Sith Lord, he was a deadly duelist, able to engage multiple Jedi at a time and outfight Jedi battlemaster Kyle Katarn. The Jedi judged few but Anakin Skywalker to be on his level. In addition to his special affinities, Skywalker has access to a broad slate of Jedi skills after training. By the time Skywalker was five, he had been trained by Crystal to erect a Force barrier and defend himself. Using the Force, he can jump great heights, and also slow his fall. He can use the Force to "see" for him, and had the predictive ability common to Jedi, sensing danger before it happened. By 40 ABY, he was able to receive specific brief visions of future hazards. Furthermore, Skywalker can probe the future, seeing the possible outcomes of various actions at will. During his battle with Onimi, Skywalker experienced a moment of oneness with the Force, in which he was united with its power. He was briefly transfigured as a being of pure Force energy, achieving deeper unity with the Force than any Jedi in history. Jedi historian Tionne Solusar described him as "briefly transformed into the most powerful manifestation of the Force on record." He could counteract any of Onimi's actions and neutralize his poisons, finally destroying and melting Onimi through the power of the Force and his own toxins. To observers, Skywalker appeared to grow in size and age five years in the moment, bathed in a glow of light. As a mature Jedi, Skywalker mastered many specialized or advanced techniques. He can absorb energy, including blaster bolts, through the Force, and safely dissipate it. He can deflect bolts rather than absorbing them as well. Skywalker stuns enemies, even Yuuzhan Vong, using a Force power that manifests as a green, lightning-like discharge from his fingertips. By the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War, Skywalker could neutralize toxins and manipulate substances on a molecular level, as Vergere had been able to. As a teenager, he could close himself off from the Force, rendering himself difficult to sense in it and preventing any guidance from the Force reaching him. He later developed this ability further, returning from his five-year sojourn with the capability to cloak himself in the Force almost completely, cutting off even the most powerful other Jedi from detecting his presence and masking his feelings and emotions. He could project false emotions to cover his presence as well, and only partially reveal his feelings to others, controlling what they sensed. Working with Anakin Skywalker, Jacen developed a technique to detect individuals who posed a threat, but were hiding their presences in the Force. By searching for the secondary effects emanating around them in the Force, rather than the presences of the individuals themselves, a Jedi could perceive the presence of ripples in the Force that were seemingly without a source. At the epicentre would be the cloaked person. At the same time, the Skywalkers developed ways to sustain use of the Force at levels beyond the safe capacity of the body to channel for spurts in which overwhelming use of the Force was needed. He could draw the Force through his body at an unsafe rate, resisting the pain and exhaustion of Force overload, but could not prevent it from taking a toll on his body. Also among his talents is the ability to project his voice and other sounds through the Force. Skywalker can use the Force to "flash" a camera, creating a brief burst of static in the recording that would prevent him from appearing in recordings. Skywalker is capable of resisting interrogation, using the Force to block information in his mind where it could not be divulged. With Ta'a Chume, Skywalker was able to force his mind into that of another through the Force, imposing his will through the Force. In 40 ABY, in a novel use of the Force, Skywalker lent his mother his Force strength, allowing her to channel his power to help her land the Millennium Falcon safely. As a Sith Lord, he demonstrated the ability to strip and restore the use of the Force to Jedi and manifested the rare ability to see shatterpoints—crucial weaknesses in people, situations, and objects. As both Jacen Skywalker and Darth Caedus, he had more than merely the light side at his command. During his fall to the dark side while wandering on Coruscant, Skywalker instinctively summoned Force lightning and performed a Force choke as well. When he became a Sith Lord, Skywalker commanded both those powers. After becoming Darth Caedus, he had access to Sith battle meditation, giving him an ability to anticipate events and understand and manipulate the battlefield. When furious, Caedus began to manifest physical effects of the dark side, turning his irises yellow. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' Youth As a middle child, Jacen was at times prevented from connecting with his parents. When he returned to Coruscant in 11 ABY, it took time for him to accustom himself to his family and new routine. Skywalker settled into a comfortable family life, but eventually grew over-reliant on a belief that the Force would provide everything he needed, keeping him from seeking to stay in shape. Within two years, however, he had lost that belief and was once more in shape and willing to explore, though he remained unconvinced of the need to study non-Jedi combat techniques. Skywalker has no fear of animals, eagerly interacting with and "befriending" them with his Force talents. He is always able to calm them, and consequently shows no fear of venomous or carnivorous animals so long as he has the opportunity to pacify them. He began collecting animals as pets. He also liked plants, and could similarly affect carnivorous plants through the Force. Like his siblings, Skywalker was a tremendously mischievous youth. He saw rules as challenges and adults as spoilers of fun, to be evaded when at all possible. Constantly exploring—both the Imperial Palace around him and the boundaries of what he could get away with—he frequently got into trouble, especially as both his uncle and mother were always able to sense whether he was telling the truth, but he reveled in his escapades and was uninspired to change his ways. Philosopher Skywalker's apprenticeship to his father, Anakin, whom he greatly admired and sought to emulate, led him to consider more philosophical issues, seeking to find a new role for the Jedi in an era not dominated by war—a role not simply as warriors, but as something more, connecting with the broader past of the Jedi before the Order had been overthrown. It was his conviction that as a member of the first generation of new Jedi to have experienced the Force since birth and been trained from childhood, he had different and valuable insights to offer on the Force and a Jedi's relationship with it. He came to see Jedi Knighthood as a deeply personal, spiritual matter of connection with the Force, with Jedi answering to their own conscience and governing themselves so long as they resisted the call of the dark side. He rejected Caden Skywalker's arguments that the Jedi should be active keepers of the peace wielding the Force as a tool for justice. Instead, he insisted that the Force was to be used to gain internal harmony and understanding of truth, not projected outward. In his view, the Jedi should rectify injustice when they came upon it, but not seek out trouble by acting as simple "galactic police". His experience of the meld during the First Battle of Dubrillion caused him to reevaluate his beliefs, judging that the coordinating use of the Force in combat was so powerful and useful that it suggested an external and martial application of the Force to be valid. Nevertheless, Skywalker came to the conclusion that the Jedi Order was not for him, as it failed to meet his need for a deep internal connection with the Force, a contemplative focus he felt had been the original purpose of the Jedi, long since fallen by the wayside. However, in the midst of the Yuuzhan Vong War, the words of Skywalker 's own experiences convinced him that he could not abandon the Jedi and the war effort and still maintain his ideals of respect for life and selflessness, though the Force might later present opportunities for meditation and self-exploration. In the wake of the battle's carnage, however, Skywalker felt torn between action and meditation, and was uncertain as to which the Force was suggesting for him; discussion with Caden ultimately led him to accept whatever path the Force placed before him. The Yuuzhan Vong inability to be detected in the Force troubled Skywalker, and suggested to him that something was wrong with mainstream Jedi teachings. He hoped that further meditation would open him to a wider spectrum of Force perception in which he could find the mysterious aliens. However, during his time on Duro, Skywalker gave up on Force use entirely, seeking to avoid any possible aggressive or incorrect use of it. After the fiasco at Fondor, he had become concerned that violent problems would not truly be resolved by violent solutions, and worried that evil was only served by fighting against it. Ben again warned him against pride in his attitude toward his insights. After feeling that he reached a point of crisis during his rescue of his mother, Skywalker came to the decision that he could not cut himself off from the Force in fear of what might happen. Instead, he gave himself over to it completely, making himself the Force's servant. Afterward, he remained uncertain of how the Force should be used, and whether it had a will or encompassed the Yuuzhan Vong in some broader spectrum of understanding the Jedi were not accessing. After discussion with his mother, he decided that while he still had to seek out his own answers, he could not subject others to his moral dilemmas or expect them to follow his path, and rejoined the war effort, seeking to do his best to minimize the violence of the war. Darksider 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Jedi Order Members Category:Rebel Alliance Members Category:Jedis Category:Single Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Force Manipulation Category:Zoopaths Category:Empaths Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Skywalker family Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-58163 Characters Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Forcefield generation